Pinestar's Choice
by Spottedleaf1680
Summary: Ever since he was injured playing with his sister, Pinekit's hopes of becoming a warrior have diminished when he is confined to the medicine den for over a moon and scolded by his Clanmates. In his dreams, a mysterious cat insists his destiny is to become leader of ThunderClan, but what she does not inform him of is the choices he will have to make to become successful.
1. Prologue

A group of starry-pelted cats were crouched beside a small, clear blue pool of water that shone unnaturally with reflections of a tortoiseshell she-cat curled beside two kittens; one, a dark brown tom with green eyes, and another, a small black she-kit with the same green eyes. They both suckled happily while the tortoiseshell watched them with shining amber eyes, occassionally licking the tops of their heads.

The expressions on the gathered cats' faces were all identical: disapproval.

One cat, obviously younger than the rest, was jet-black with white markings on his ears and chest. His cerulean-colored eyes were lit with worry, unlike the other StarClan cats', who instead looked outraged and even afraid. He spoke up first. "Thunder, Owlstar, Lightningtail..." the young cat greeted them, unlike the elder cats, he did not know why they were showing him the newest additions to ThunderClan - Pinekit and Shadowkit, who had been born over a moon ago. "What... what is this?" The tom with the fiery orange pelt answered quickly, though hesitantly.

"Sweetbriar has fallen in love with a cat from Twolegplace..." he explained slowly, watching the young black and white tom. His eyes were dark. "Cloudspots, I know she has led you to believe the father was Badgerbelly, who died several days before the kits' birth, but.. she was lying." He paused, waiting for Cloudspots' response.

"I... no! She couldn't be. Sweetbriar was so... so loyal... they were best friends." Cloudspots appeared to be choking on his words, though he, too, was suddenly much disappointed in his friend. "Thunder... are you sure?"

Thunder, the orange-furred tom, shot him a look of sympathy as he nodded. "We don't know his name, and do not wish too, but we believe she was destined to have these kits. Though now... I don't know." He hesitated, obviously having more to add on, but instead he kept silent. The creamy-furred she-cat next to him finished for him.  
"Since the truth has been hidden from her Clanmates, one of her offspring will receive her punishment, and make a choice," Lightningtail warned, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "It will only affect ThunderClan.. but it cannot be evaded. You must keep a close watch, because even StarClan does not know which will bring the trouble." her eyes clouded briefly, but she shook her head to clear it.

"I... I can't stop it?" Cloudspots mewed softly, gnawing on his lip. He was the medicine cat, and now StarClan themselves were ordering that he did not try to prevent it. It could be the Clans' destruction for all he knew! "You appointed me," he continued, looking hurt. "You sent me a dream. I am supposed to serve ThunderClan until I _die._ But now you won't let me save it."

The third cat, a skinny dark gray tom with amber eyes simply shook his head. "You don't know me, Cloudspots, but my name is Owlstar. I, too, faced a decision like this one, and was forbidden to stop it. I am sorry but you will endure the same feelings I did. StarClan will walk with you, as well as the kit." Owlstar promised.

"Do not fret," Lightningtail piped up, trying to look cheerful. "It will eventually happen long after your time. ThunderClan will be saved by an unknown cat that has been hidden from our view... one of your future leaders will receive signs of-" the cats suddenly vanished, and Cloudspots woke with a jolt.

He grudgingly rose to his paws, finding himself inside his den, though a gentle voice whispered into his ear, _StarClan is always watching, and we will guide your paws, as well as the kit's, for as long as we can._ Cloudspots, startled, looked around, catching the faint outline of Lightningtail beside him. Not very comforted, he watched her fade, turning to peek outside his den.

"Hey, Shadowkit, look!" Pinekit was calling, sure to wake up every cat in the Clan as he flung a small moss-ball at his sister, who flailed her paws in an attempt to catch it. Cloudspots tried to hide his fear as he watched the two, knowing one of them could possibly cause the destruction of his Clan. _It won't happen while you're even alive,_ he reminded himself, though this made him even more afraid.

"Cloudspots!" Shadowkit called, gingerly holding one forepaw out infront of her as she approached him. Her green eyes were wide with shock. "Look!" she mewed, and as he obeyed, he spotted a thorn lodged between her pawpads.

"Aw, little one, that's just a thorn," Cloudspots purred, licking the area gently before pulling out the thorn. "See?" he mewed, spitting it out into a pile of dirty moss beside the entrance to his den. Shadowkit blinked with gratitude, while Pinekit walked up beside them to see what was going on.

Something striped and green was around his neck, and Cloudspots frowned, catching the glint of what looked like a bell. "What do you have here?" he asked, lowering his head, but when he blinked the thing was gone. Pinekit stared at him with confusion, pawing at his neck. "It's nothing," Cloudspots quickly mewed, nudging them away. Disappearing into his den, he frowned, looking at the small pool of water in the corner of his den. _Was that a collar I saw?_

**It's bad to start off with, I know, but to be honest my enjoyment for writing a story kind of died. Anyways, here you go... critique if you like, but I'll probably post the next chapter whether you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pinekit awoke next to Shadowkit, finding her hind paws right infront of his nose. Quivering his whiskers, he didn't realize he was tickling her until she sat up next to him, glaring down at him, though also grinning. Pinekit ducked his head in embarrassment, rising to his paws and careful not to disturb Sweetbriar, who was sleeping next to them. Peering over the tops of his sister's ears, he spotted Fernwhisker, with Moonkit and Goosekit sleeping at her belly. He was too lost in thought to notice Shadowkit had left until his flank felt suddenly cold, and he jumped up with a squeak.

"Wait for me!" Pinekit muttered, bounding out into the clearing after her and looking around for his black-furred littermate. "Where did you go?" he asked, shifting on his paws nervously, what if she had gotten lost? Or wandered into the Warriors Den? Or-

"GOTCHA!" Shadowkit suddenly squealed, springing on top of Pinekit and bowling him over easily, much to his surprise. As fast as she'd tackled him she hopped off, twitching her whiskers. "Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!" she crowed, bouncing around him. Pinekit huffed, flicking his tail.

"I wasn't looking! That's not fair!" he protested, looking around again. For some reason, he thought he saw a pair of blue eyes watching them from the Medicine den, but he quickly turned away from it. "Do you wanna play Clans?" Pinekit asked, green eyes shining.

"Not without us!" A familiar voice yowled, and as he turned around, Pinekit watched Stormkit, Goosekit, and Moonkit bound over to them, Moonkit looking a little embarrassed. Goosekit looked tired and goofy, and Stormkit looked determined. Pinekit purred, amused.

"Of course! I'll be Pinestar," he meowed, and as he saw Shadowkit open her jaws to call out what she was, he added, "Leader of ThunderClan!" All four of the other kits whined in protest, but he lifted his chin proudly.

"I'll decide the rest!" Stormkit decided, lifting his chin. "Umm.. I'll be leader of ShadowClan! Shadowkit, you're leader of WindClan, and Goosekit, you're leader of RiverClan." He forgot about Moonkit, and Pinekit quickly turned to her.

"Moonkit, you can be my deputy!" he suggested. Much to his surprise she shuffled her paws, amber eyes round.

"I... I wanted to be Stormkit's deputy," she whispered, making sure the gray tom couldn't hear. Pinekit rolled his eyes and nodded, bounding away.

"Stormstar!" he yowled, looking at the large gray tom with a taunting smirk. "I would like to claim all your territory. From now on it belongs to ThunderClan, and don't you dare set a single paw across the new border or I'll shred you!" Shadowkit ran up beside him in silent agreement, which meant one thing: WindClan was a part of the alliance. "It belongs to WindClan and ThunderClan." Pinekit added.

"As if!" Stormkit snorted, charging at Pinekit and bowling him over. Pinekit squeaked in protest, and Moonkit hurriedly leaped onto Shadowkit, who easily swatted her away. "I think I'll claim _your_ territory, you filthy squirrel-chaser!" Stormkit declared. Pinekit bit him on the nose, not hard enough to hurt, but it startled Stormkit enough to where he released him. Pinekit growled playfully and darted away, the gray kit running after him and yowling, "Coward! This is my territory now!"

Pinekit got an idea and sprang towards the High Rock, clawing at the stone until he managed to stand on top. "Ha! I am ruler!" he declared, finding Shadowkit panting behind him, Stormkit and Goosekit on her heels- Stormkit looked frightening while Goosekit looked excited, but at the same time bored. That kit was weird, but Pinekit brushed the thought out of his mind and yowled, "Stop them!" to Shadowkit. As his sister tackled Goosekit, Stormkit leaped after Pinekit, who stood at the very top, back arched and green eyes glinting. "You'll never take my territory!" Pinekit vowed.

As he reared onto his hindpaws, he made the mistake of lashing his tail, and quicker than he thought possible, he felt himself losing his balance. "Wait!" he yelped, and Stormkit stared at him, realizing too late that Pinekit was slipping off the edge. Pinekit toppled straight over, landing awkwardly on one hind leg so hard he nearly blacked out, darker splotches dancing across his vision. He let out a cry of pain, a feeling like fire spreading through his body. Several voices yowled his name, but he just moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. _StarClan... help me.._ he begged silently.

Soon, someone was dragging him by the scruff, and he was placed in a nest. Pinekit heard many voices outside the den, though he only recognized his mother's, Shadowkit's, and Goosekit and Moonkit. He couldn't hear Stormkit. Someone wrapped something around his leg, sending a jolt through him- probably not on purpose. "Ow!" he snapped, kicking at the cat and finally opening his eyes. Cloudspots was looking down him with worry, and some other emotion he hid well. Pinekit thought it might have been relief, or curiosity- maybe because he wasn't dead.

"Your leg's broken," the medicine cat mewed simply, and Pinekit was surprised there was no pity in Cloudspots' voice. Flattening his ears, he glared up at him, and the medicine cat looked taken aback. "What? I was informing you." he said uncomfortably.

"You sound happy," Pinekit mumbled, and Cloudspots actually looked hurt. _Maybe because I know he doesn't care. Why doesn't he like me?_ The brown tom sat up, flinching at the pain flaring in his leg. "Can't you put herbs on it or something?" he asked impatiently, realizing there was only a single plant placed on his leg.

Cloudspots' eyes hardened. "I will, if you'll sit still." he retorted tartly, lashing his tail. While he worked, he watched Pinekit's neck more than his leg, which made him uncomfortable. "So, you thought you were leader, eh?" the tom asked jokingly, though his expression was serious.

"We were playing Clans. I didn't mean to fall." Pinekit mumbled, feeling ashamed. Cloudspots just nodded and shook some little black seeds from his paw, ordering Pinekit to lap them up. Without question, he obeyed, and soon he felt himself drifting off. As he fought to remain concious, he thought he caught a sentence from Cloudspots, though he could only make out a few words.

_"Why didn't you die?"_


End file.
